Chapter 68: Prom King and Queen! Kamon and Arabelle vs Dragen and Julia!(1)
Chapter 68 “Prom King and Queen! Kamon and Arabel vs Dragen and Julia! (1) In a large circular hall the lights were dimmed. Large cases of books and files were there and the cases were as high as the ceilings were. These are the McFlinn Corp Archives. Every bit of research that McFlinn Corp sponsored or did was being stored here. The Archives were build in the late 80`s of the twentieth century and from that moment ruled by an old lady called Saria. Saria was just putting something away to leave for the prom of the festival, when she suddenly noticed a shadow moving towards a shelf of books and files. “Hello, who’s there?” Saria asked and she moved to the place where the shadow moved. She pulled out a flashlight and shined a light in the space between the shelves. She saw something, but it was not clear what it was. It looked human, but also not human, it did not have a solid shape. “Hey you, what are you doing here?” Saria asked. “Eugnavia serasi menda sir,” the black shapeless thing said as it turned to Saria. The shape started to take form of a human and continued, “vilo mar ignios sen likar eugnavia.” Saria did not understand a word of it. The thing turned into a blackrobed man, wearing some kind of shiny armour under his robes. “What are you?” Saria asked as she backed down, but behind her she felt something and turned around. Five more robed people appeared, wearing iron wolfmasks. “Menda sir The Supreme. Remember it!” the man said in the cloak as Saria felt something hard hitting her back of her head and she dropped on the ground, unconsciousness……… -------------------- The hall where the prom would be held was huge. It was three stories high and on each floor there was a bar and comfortable seats for the invited. Kamon and Dragen were the first two people in the hall, Kamon`s fiancée Arabel would be coming shortly and so would Dragen`s girlfriend Julia. Xander, Dyllan, RJ and Jen would join them later. “So did you notice the last two years nothing weird and fishy happened?” Dragen asked Kamon and Kamon nodded, answering, “Yeah, I did. I am glad nothing weird happens. After that war with Darknes I can take a long break.” Dragen nodded. At that moment the first guests arrived. Julia and Arabel entered as well. Julia wore a silver balldress and her blond hair was stuck up. She also wore a friendshipring she got from Dragen as a sign that she was the girlfriend of Dragen. Arabel was wearing a black bareback-dress, which came to her feet. They each walked to their respective friends. Arabel and Kamon went to see some old friends, while Dragen and Julia would wait for their other friends. At that moment, a girl called Maya entered the hall. She was wearing a yellow dress which glowed when the sun would shine on her. She had her hair long around her body. She walked over to Dragen and Julia. “I was invited here by Jen.” She showed her invitation to Dragen. “Yeah, that`s fine, though you should be showing it to the guards outside.” Dragen smiled. He knew Maya as well, well not as good as Jen, but he knew her. “Here buy yourself a drink,” Dragen said, while giving her a chip to get a drink, “you can get more at the bar. Tell them I send you. If they don’t give them to you, come back and I’ll get you more.” “You like being the best friend of Kamon and so being high in the Corporation,” a soft voice behind Dragen said and Dragen turned around, seeing Jen, “don’t abuse your powers.” Dragen smiled. He was astonished by Jen`s marine-blue dress. She was accompanied by John, someone they were forced to fight during the War against Darknes. “Xander would be here shortly. He had to bring Sienna back to his house. I guess Marcy did not want to come, she`d rather spent more time with Sienna then here.” At that same moment Dragen, Julia, Jen, John and Maya were joined by Xander, who of course was wearing black tie. “I haven’t seen Dyllan or RJ yet. They would come, wouldn’t they?” Xander asked Dragen. Dragen nodded, they would come. ------------------------- While the hall was filling with guests and the party was about to be started, from two separate door Seth and Raven appeared. Both were wearing black-tie in order not to draw attention. They shot a look at eachother. “What are you doing here, Seth? I was assigned to do this. You know The Master trusts me with this more then you.” Raven walked towards Seth. “Hey, I just want to do the same thing as you. Get to the Archives. If I have to, I will get there before you. If I have to, I will use force to get in there. I will duel you if I have to.” Seth shove his jacket aside showing his concealed dueldisc. Raven however showed him, by rolling up his sleeve, his compact dueldisc which could expand to regular size. “Oh trust me, Seth, you do not want to make fuss here. After all we decided to do this quietly. We have an hour before they find the defeaten ones and the alarm will be raised.” Seth nodded. “Besides when you would duel me, you would not be able to stand afterwards.” Raven rolled of his sleeve again and went through a big oak door. “Watch your steps, Raven, I might be the last thing you see.” Seth said that and joined the party to get to the archives unnoticed. ----------------------- Kamon had just held his welcoming speech and the party was on. While Jen, John, Xander and Maya were dancing on the stage, Kamon, Dragen, Arabel and Julia were talking with old friends and people they used to know. At one moment Kamon started to realise that Dyllan and RJ still had not arrived. Someone else however did, Cazz had joined the party. He had gotten an invitation by duelling an opponent with his new deck. He wanted a duel with the King of Hisehade himself, Kamon McFlinn. -------- “Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack with Chaos Flare Burst!” Cazz ordered as his big dragon shot a beam of fire at the defenceless opponent. The defenceless opponent was an older man with a limousine. His wife was in it and she shrieked while Cazz deactivated his dueldisc but somehow Chaos Emperor Dragon had managed to stay. “Give me your invitation,” Cazz asked the wife forcefully and she hesitated, “give it to me, or I will allow my dragon to incinerate the limo.” The wife, unaware that the dragon was probably a hologram, she gave the invitation to Cazz who smiled and the dragon disappeared. He left the scene. “Now it is time to get to the prom.” ------- Kamon just signalled to a Suit to join him. “Find out where Dyllan and RJ are. Contact me directly when you found them.” The Suit nodded and ran of, being joined by other Suits as they left the hall. Kamon then sighed and nodded towards Glenn, his father. The event of the evening was about to happen. “Ladies and gentleman, may I all have your attention?” Glenn asked through the microphone. All heads of the crowd turned to the stage. “Tonight is the traditional Prom-Night of the Hisehade City Year Festival. But with the tradional Prom-Night also the tradional Prom-Duel to decide who will become Prom King and Queen of this year. Out of all contestants we have selected two pairs, who both excelled at duels and are both best dressed if I may say so. This has been chosen by an independent jury.” Everybody looked at eachother. Dragen and Julia were close to eachother and Kamon and Arabel were. They all waited with excitedment on the results. “The first pair that will join me on stage is Kamon McFlinn and his beautifull fiancée Arabel Rodriguar!” Glenn said and the crowd erupted in cheers. Kamon and Arabel entered the stage. “Kamon of course is really well known and therefore correctly chosen, it being the second time he participated. The first was three years ago with Sara, who currently resides in Madrid. For Arabel it is the first time. But nevertheless we wish them good luck as we see what their opponents will be.” The crowd was waiting anxiously as the second envelope was opened. “The second pair are Dragen Kando and Julia Ryes!” Glenn shouted as Dragen and Julia looked at eachother in total disbelief and amazement. “Neither of them participated in a former duel, so this will be the old vs the new.” Kamon glared at Dragen as they walked to eachother, extending their hands and shaking it. Julia and Arabel did the same. Kamon – “I am gonna crush you.” Dragen – “You wish. We never duelled against eachother since the fourth grade and I changed a lot.” Kamon – “That`s my point.” Dragen – “Don’t let it get into your hand, probie.” They each shuffled their decks and then returned to their former positions. Kamon, Arabel, Dragen and Julia each activated their own dueldisc`s. “Duel!” Kamon & Arabel – 8000 Dragen & Julia – 8000 “I’ll go first,” Kamon said as he had drawn an extra card. “I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (1600/1000) in attackmode.” He took two cards from his hand. “I set two cards and let you go, Julia.” Kamon smiled to Dragen, which send back an icecold smile. Julia nodded. “I draw!” she said and smiled even wider. “I summon Leghul (300/300) in attackmode and then play Insect Barrier. I set one more card to end my turn. Your turn, love one.” The last thing she said to Dragen and he couldn’t help giving a big smile back. “Draw!” Dragen said. “I play one monster in defencemode, set two cards and end my turn.” The horizontal card did not show as a good sign to Kamon. He knew Dragen would not play that if he didn’t think it was necessary. “My turn! Draw,” Arabel said, “I am actually planning on winning, so I summon The Unhappy Maiden (400/300) in attackmode.” A girl in a blue dress appeared, sitting in crouching position. “I next set three cards facedown to give you something to think about and end my turn.” “Finally now the real duel can begin. I draw and attack Dragen`s facedown monster with Horus!” The flareblast of Horus stroke the monster, however Dragen flipped up a card. “Frozen Monarch. It allows me to pay 1000 lifepoints and Special Summon one “Mobius the Frost-Monarch” (2400/1000) to the field.” The big blue, ice-wielding Monarch appeared on his side of the field. “However it`s effect is useless so I can’t activate it.” Dragen & Julia – 7000 “I now play Level-Up! and discard my Horus LV4 in order to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1800). Then I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards.” The bigger dragon appeared. It roared loudly making goosebumps with the audience. “Horus, attack Leghul!” Kamon ordered and the blast had hit Leghul, passing the barrier of Insect Barrier, reducing Julia`s team`s lifepoints to 5000. “I end my turn with summoning Heliograph (0/0) in defencemode.” Dragen & Julia – 5000 “Draw!” Julia said and draws a new card. “I play Monster Reborn and bring back Leghul (300/300). Then I play Split Cell allowing me to summon a Leghul-Token (300/300) to the field. Now let me tribute them both to summon Cannon Harvester (2500/2200).” A large bug appeared, having eight legs, three sprites on his head and four eyes right above eachother. “Now for it`s special ability. For every Insect in the graveyard I can deal 700 lifepoints to you. That`s 1400 lifepoints, Kamon and Arabel.” Kamon & Arabel – 6600 “Now Cannon Harvester attack Horus LV6!” Julia ordered, but Arabel kicked in. “Don’t think so. Sakuretsu Armor!” Arabel ordered and Julia gasped. Cannon Harvester was destroyed. Julia sighed. “Very well I play Double Summon and Normal Summon one Petit Moth (600/500) and equip it with Cocoon of Evolution, raising it`s defence to 2000. In five turns it will become my ultimate insect, the Ultimate Perfect Great Moth (3500/3000)!” Julia said, smiling. “I end my turn.” “Let`s crack that Cocoon then, shall we?” Arabel asked Kamon. Kamon nodded. Arabel draws a new card. “I tribute my Unhappy Girl to summon Cybertech Alligator (2500/1200) in attackmode.” A green-red alligator monster appeared on her side of the field. “Cybertech Alligator, attack with Alligator Cyber-Sword! Crack open that Cocoon!” Arabel ordered. “Activate DNA Refragmentation! At the cost of 500 lifepoints I can change your Alligator`s type into insect!” Julia ordered as the Cybertech Alligator changed into a half-bug half-alligator. “This means it cannot attack, because of Insect Barrier and it lowers your monster`s ATK by 500 (2000/1500).” Dragen & Julia – 4500 “I equip my Cybertech Alligator with 7 Completed and raises it`s ATK by 700 (2700/1500) and now I end my turn.” Arabel lowered her dueldisc and looked at Dragen. “Well, I guess it is my turn then. Draw!” Dragen said and draws a card. He starts to smile. “I summon Cyber-Reloader (1300/1500) in defencemode.” A silver machine with many slots, four legs and a cannon appeared on his side of the field. “With it`s effect I can discard up to four cards from my hand, shuffle my deck and draw an equel amount of cards. I deal 100 lifepoints per card I discarded to you and unfortunately to me too.” He discarded 3, shuffled his deck and draws three new cards. His and Julia`s lifepoints drop to 4300 and those of Kamon and Arabel to 6300. Dragen & Julia – 4300 Kamon & Arabel – 6300 “I end my turn with playing two cards facedown.” Dragen inserted two cards into his dueldisc and looked around. “Your turn, probie.” ------------------ Julia: Cannon Harvester 8/2500/2200/EARTH/Insect-Effect Effect: For every insect-type monster in your graveyard, you can deal 300 lifepoints of damage to your opponent. DNA Refragmentation Continious Trapcard Choose a Monster-type. When a monster of your opponent attacks you (directly), pay 500 lifepoints in order to change the type of that monster into the selected type. That monster loses 500 ATK. When all monsters infected by this card are destroyed, destroy this card as well. Dragen: Frozen Monarch Counter Trapcard At the cost of 1000 lifepoints you can Special Summon one “Mobius the Frost-Monarch” to your side of the field. It`s special effect is not activated. Cyber-Reloader 4/1300/1500/LIGHT/Machine-Effect Effect: Select an amount of cards. Discard that amount to the graveyard, shuffle your deck and draw the same amount as you discarded. Deal 100x the amount of cards you discarded to both you and your opponent. -------------------- Raven was hurrying along the hallways. He had no intention of letting Seth get to the Archives first. He entered a long hallway with two blacksuited man on the end in front of a large oak door. They saw Raven coming in a hurry and stepped forward. “Halt, you cannot pass.” The left suited man attempted to stop Raven, but he was knocked aside by him. “We need back-up at hallway 3C.” More Suits appeared from side-rooms. “You really think you can stop me?” Raven asked and slapped two cards on his activated dueldisc. “Rampage Raptor-1`s clear the way for me!” he ordered. The two mechanised raptors appeared and ran through the Suits like they were real. Seeing the scratches left, that might be true as well. Raven followed his monsters while they returned to his deck. He slided the ID-card of RJ through the ID-scanner. “ID confirm?” the mechanised voice of CIRCUIT (Kamon`s personal computersystem and help). Raven pulled out a weird looking device and he held it in front of his mouth. A voice-changer. “RJ Thamson, Level-4 Clearance.” His voice sounded exactly like RJ. The doors were unlocked and he entered it, just before the Suits could get after him. “CIRCUIT, please lock this door and put voice-recognition of.” He left the voice-changer on the ground. “Done, RJ.” Raven smiled and walked on. -------------------- Dragen & Julia – 4300 Kamon & Arabel – 6300 Kamon draws a new card as it was his turn again. “First my Heliograph gains 500 DEF (0/500).” He took another card from his hand. “Now I play Dark-Hole!” Kamon ordered. A black hole appeared above them and sucked up all monsters on the field. Only Heliograph was still standing. “Now I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Then I follow up with Blindstrike Swordsman (0/0).” The favourite jar appeared throwing out two new cards. “That is one of your new warriors, ain’t it, probie?” Dragen asked. “Yes, and quit calling me probie, Dragen,” Kamon said smiling, “you have a lot more to learn.” Blindstrike Swordsman`s ATK rose to 500. “Now I could attack you directly, but I don’t. I equip my Swordsman with True Warrior`s Sword, doubling it`s attack (1000/0) and I set one card facedown, thus ending my turn.” Kamon looked at Dragen, but neither of them smiled. “My turn then. I summon another Leghul in attackmode.” Julia`s infamous monster appeared. “Then I play another Split Cell, summoning another Token named Leghul. Now I order them to both attack directly!” Julia was full of joy while both her monsters attacked and stroke down on Kamon and Arabel. “I set one more card and end my turn.” Kamon & Arabel – 5700 Arabel smiled. “Well, Kamon, thanks for destroying that pest of an Alligator for me. But I have something to smile about as well. Say hello to this spellcard, Kokoura Mask. It takes a monster from any of our opponent`s fields, place it under my control and double it`s ATK. However at the end of my turn I can choose to destroy it in order to deliver the ATK to the original owner of the card. I think I take one of the Leghul.” The Leghul was taken by a wooden mask, with red and white stripes on it and three glowing blue eyes. It`s ATK raised to 600. “Leghul attack directly!” The controlled monster stroke Julia and their lifepoints dropped to 3700. “Okey, you are very good, Arabel.” Dragen acknowledged. “I am not done, probie,” Arabel said and placed the tone exactly on probie, “I choose to destroy it and deliver you another blow of 600 lifepoints.” The controlled Leghul was destroyed and their lifepoints dropped to 3100. “We are winning. I end my turn.” Dragen draws. “Don’t count on that. Card of Sanctity! We all draw until we hold six cards.” After they did so, Dragen held up another card. “Now I play Pot of Greed and draw another two cards.” He draws another two cards. “Now I play Monster-Reborn to revive my Mobius the Frost Monarch!” Dragen ordered as his great monarch appeared on the field. “Is that all, oh great master?” Kamon asked sarcastically. “No, I play Warp Synchro-Infusion, taking one Tuner-monster from my deck and remove it from play to conduct a Synchro-Summoning. I remove my Empire-Synchron (1400/300) from play in order to summon this giant. Behold the weapon of your destruction.” Mobius and a green-blue armoured knight appeared on the field and merged together into a warp. “What is that?” Kamon asked. “I don’t know, but it can’t be good.” Arabel answered. To be continued……… ----------------------- Kamon: True Warrior`s Sword Equip Spellcard This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. You can double it`s original ATK. When the ATK changes, double the new stats. When the equipped card is attacked, you can send this card to the graveyard in order to keep that card on the field. Arabel: Kokoura Mask Equip Spellcard You can equip this card to any monster on your opponent`s side of the field. This monster is considered yours from that moment on. As long as this card is equipped to that monster, it`s ATK is doubled. At the end of your turn you can destroy the monster in order to deal the ATK as battledamage to the original controller of this card. Discard one card in order to equip this card to another monster on your opponent`s side of the field. Dragen: Warp Synchro-Infusion Spellcard This card can only be activated when you have a Normal/Effect-monster on the field. Remove one Tuner-monster from play in order to conduct a Synchro-Summoning. The Synchro-Summoned monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle during the next two turns. Empire-Synchron 2/1400/300/DARK/Warrior-Tuner-Effect Effect: unknown yet ----------------------- Preview Chapter 69 “Prom Battle! Arabel`s real card! (2) The battle continues and Dragen takes the Monarchs to the next stage. His new monsters rampage the field and even Arabel`s Mask can’t do a thing about it. Lies the secret of winning in the secret Horus hides inside the deck? In the meantime Raven beats Seth at coming to the Archives-Hall, but someone is already there, Dustin finds RJ and later Dyllan and encounters an old rival and we learn some new things. RANDOM DARK DUELLIST TRIVIA: The reason why Dragen does play Synchro-monsters and Kamon does not, is because Kamon likes to keep it to his old tactics. The reason why Dragen calls Kamon “probie” (hardcore TV-fans should know where that came from) will be explained next chapter. The reason why I kept the monster hidden from you that would come from the Synchro-Summoning, was because I wanted to hold you in suspense. Next turn it will be revealed, so be patient. Well, what can I add? Yes this duel did not exist in the original planning. But I would have ran heads on into the main plot already if I left it out.